May My Dream Come True
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Bobby Drake has decided that the moment has finally come to tell Hank how he really feels as he hopes that Hank may feel the same way.Bobby/Hank slash.Set after New X-Men 125


**May My Dream Come True**

****

**Disclaimer- Firstly I don't own the X-Men and Hank and Bobby don't belong to me either. I simply enjoy writing about them. A word of warning, this is a slash story so if you don't agree with homosexuality then ****don't read it. Anyway no smut, beyond hugging and a kiss at the end so basically this is about PG-13. I'm dedicating this story to Chi Oujo or Dania's Drayan for inspiring me to write this story and to Fuzzyblue for being one of the best authors and artists I've seen. Lastly to my friend Felidae for the same reasons, because I enjoy writing with her so much and for having such a wonderful imagination. **

This story is set shortly after New X-Men 125.

**_Remembering the past_**

****

Bobby hadn't quite known what to make of Hank when he'd first seen him after the change. Of course it wasn't the first time he'd had to cope with him looking well different. Of course from the moment he'd first met him Hank hadn't looked like your average human, for a start his hands and feet were rather too large and he did have a sort of apish look about him. Not that this had stopped Bobby the youngest of the X-Men from latching onto the oldest among them as his best friend, an older brother or perhaps something more. Hank wasn't like Scott, he wasn't responsible all the time and he didn't get irritated with his immaturity like the others did. No Hank often joined in with his pranks perhaps because he was still a child himself at heart.

Bobby had admired Hank, his strength, his intelligence, his agility and dexterity, his compassion. 

Then Hank had changed after taking that serum, mutating into something more like his namesake. Acquiring pointed ears, sharp claws and fangs and soft luxuriant blue fur while his agility and strength became greatly increased. Now he really was a Beast. Bobby hadn't become frightened of his friend though. He could look at Hank and know that those gentle blue eyes were the same as ever, warmth and humanity shining through. Hank had still been the same friend that he always had been still caring for him.

Bobby remembered that time a few years back now after a particularly nasty mission. He still couldn't bring himself to remember all the details, only the ones that came back to haunt him in his nightmares. He remembered though when Hank had been there. He'd for once said no words but those eyes were far more eloquent in their warmth and compassion than any words could have been. 

_Bobby had looked up at Hank through teary eyes and watched warily as Hank came over and sat next to him on the bed. He'd just put his arms around Bobby drawing him close, tenderly hugging him to him. Just being there for him and holding him as tears soaked the soft blue fur. The tears finally stopping as Bobby felt the last of his grief drain away from him. He had leaned his head against Hank's shoulder snuggling up against the warm blue fur and Hank had held him while he slept keeping him safe._

**_Reflecting on the present_**

Hank though had recently changed again, returning to the mansion after a long absence. Bobby had had no idea where his friend had gone, hearing only that Hank had been terribly injured and nearly died. He'd been worried sick longing to see his friend come through the door, Hank to just breeze in and exclaim "stars and garters, no need to have worried about me Bobby" and to hug him, let him know he was back and he wouldn't be going away again. Then Hank had come back and he was fine, completely recovered and quite literally a new man. He wasn't the same Hank though, he'd changed again in appearance and once more his namesake was proving even more appropriate.

Now he no longer looked like an ape at all, more like the Beast from the Disney film. The fur was still blue but everything else was different. He was taller now, looming over everyone else, bulkier but still graceful as now he moved with predatory grace. Apparently his senses were a lot sharper now, he healed more quickly and he was stronger and more agile still. What cost to his humanity though had paid for these advantages? Indeed he'd heard that even Hank wondered if he could still be called human.

Now he looked like a lion that had learned to walk upright, hands now four-fingered paws with sharp talons, clumsier than his old hands. How cruel that he couldn't even hold a pencil now, having to relearn how to use his hands. The worst thing was that his eyes were not the same gentle blue eyes that held so much warmth, now they were predator's eyes, yellow feline orbs. 

To his shame Bobby had realized that he was frightened of Hank now, frightened of his best friend. He knew of course that Hank was still the same man he'd always been but he couldn't help his fear. He'd hated himself for avoiding Hank, not being there for him when he needed him. He wasn't helping Hank through his own doubts and fears not comforting him, hugging him when he should have been.

The worst of it was that Hank seemed to understand, didn't blame him and showed no anger. They greeted each other politely even made friendly conversation but they were both guarded, afraid and holding back. Bobby had been able to look at those eyes and see the hurt in them. If only he could have gotten over his fear.

Then awful things had happened to his friend all on the same black day. Hank had been so happy when the day started, he was making progress with his student Beak and he'd told Bobby about how he knew Beak was going to offer him his prized possession asking him to look after it. Hank had been touched that Beak would trust him with the baseball bat and he was going to remember to act surprised, his delight wouldn't need to be faked. He was also going out for dinner with Trish Tilby and he was going to make sure he looked his best.

Then Trish had been too afraid to meet him face to face, dumping him over the phone citing that it would be bad for her career to be dating a mutant and comparing being with him to bestiality. She perhaps hadn't intended it that way but she had broken Hank's heart. Then Cassandra Nova had assaulted Hank, preying on his fears that he would continue to devolve becoming less and less human. Finally poor Beak had been mentally dominated into beating Hank into a coma with his beloved baseball bat.

Bobby had overcome his fear then gazing down at his barely alive friend in his coma. Gently stroking the soft blue fur and willing him to live to be alright. Apologizing again and again for being frightened swearing that he would make it up to his friend if he would only wake up and be alright. Somehow he knew that Hank heard his words and that he forgave Bobby.

Eventually Hank did wake up and Bobby was there for him. The friendship came back stronger than ever and Bobby now that he was no longer afraid found he liked Hank in this new form. Feelings that perhaps had always been there, knowing that there was perhaps something more than friendship between them now came stronger than ever before. Perhaps it had taken the thought of losing Hank forever to make him finally realize how much Hank meant to him. Now he was once again afraid, worried that he could never reveal his feeling to Hank, that Hank could not feel the same way about him.

Then he had dared to hope that his dream might come true. Trish had approached Hank in the street and tried to reconcile them and start the relationship again. Hank had gently refused this and it had been his final words that had given Bobby hope.

"You know I think I might be gay."

Even so it had taken Bobby these past weeks to finally gather his courage and go and find Hank and tell him his feelings. He was going to do it here and now.

**_Hoping for the future_**

Hank was in his office, relaxing on his beanbag chair and writing, pen in hand and writing up a biochemistry paper. He'd been doing a lot of that recently, just writing as if now he had learned how to use the pencil again he wanted to make up for lost time. Bobby saw the gentle smile, showing just a glimpse of canine and wondered how he could ever have doubted Hank, been afraid of him even for a minute. Yellow eyes blinked once and gazed enquiringly at him. Bobby had been about to announce himself, forgetting that Hank would have already smelt him or perhaps heard his pounding heart.

"Stars and garters, Bobby it's good to see you. Come in please,"

Bobby nodded and cautiously stepped into the room keeping his gaze fixed on Hank. Hank wasn't frightening in this new body, no now that Bobby was no longer afraid he saw beauty, the way that a lion or tiger is beautiful save that he knew that Hank would never hurt him. Bobby flushed realizing he'd perhaps been admiring too openly the way the tight white T-shirt showed off Hank's muscles. He could tell from Hank's expression that he had noticed Bobby eying him but he didn't seem to mind this.

"Hank, I err, um………….." began Bobby but then he was tongue-tied, lost for words.

"Tell me Bobby, whatever it is I won't mind. You know I've always been there for you if you need me and that will never change."

"Is it true what you said Hank, that you're gay," Bobby decided to come straight to the point. He stood shivering, heart racing, worried about whether he'd angered or worse hurt his friend again.

"Yes, it is true," whispered Hank looking vulnerable and afraid.

"Well I need to tell you this Hank … I think I……………love you," whispered Bobby.

Suddenly he was opening up, pouring out his heart, telling Hank everything, all his feeling for all the years he'd known him. When he was done Hank put a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Bobby I think I already knew and I just want you to know that, I feel the same way."

Bobby was crying then, this time with tears of joy and Hank, his lovely gentle caring Hank was hugging him close, holding him close while tears soaked the soft blue fur. Then Bobby was gently stroking the silky soft blue fur, that hadn't changed and even if the eyes were yellow now, they still were warm and compassionate. Hank purred as Bobby stroked his arm, moving up to scratch behind his ears.

"You know I can use a pencil again, I've found someone very special, Bobby the Beast has got his bounce back," chuckled Hank.

He took the pencil again writing the words "Bobby and Hank forever" on the front of Bobby's white shirt while Bobby then did the same.

"Hank, I'm just glad that my dream came true, I love you."

"I love you too Bobby, now and for eternity."

They embraced again, hugging each other close, lips meeting for the gentlest and tenderest of kisses, but the first of many more. Sometimes dreams could come true if you just had the courage to take hold of them.

They smiled and exchanging a glance both said the immortal words.

"Stars and garters!"


End file.
